coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Coronation Street in 2013
2013 is Coronation Street's 54th and current year. Executive producer Kieran Roberts and producer Phil Collinson were in charge of the programme at the beginning of the year though Stuart Blackburn took over the latter's role from Episode 8099 (8th April 2013) onwards. Episodes Main cast Storylines To be added Who lives where Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Stella and Eva Price (until April and from June onwards). Karl Munro (June to September). Gloria Price (February until April and from June onwards). Jason Grimshaw (March until April). *1 Coronation Street - Ken, Deirdre, Tracy and Amy Barlow. *Salon flat (No.2a) - Maria Connor. Liam Connor Jr.. Marcus Dent. Kirk Sutherland (until February). Beth Tinker (until February). Craig Tinker (until February). *3 Coronation Street - Emily Bishop. Norris Cole. *4 Coronation Street - Sally and Sophie Webster. Gail McIntyre (March only). Kevin Webster (April onwards). Jack Webster (April onwards). *5 Coronation Street - Fiz and Hope Stape. Chesney Brown. Joseph Brown (until March). Katy Armstrong (until March). *6 Coronation Street - Owen Armstrong, Anna Windass. Faye Windass. (until March and July onwards). Katy Armstrong (March until May). Joseph Brown (March until May). *7 Coronation Street - Sunita Alahan (until March). Aadi Alahan. Asha Alahan. Karl Munro (January only). Dev Alahan (March onwards). *8 Coronation Street - Gail McIntyre. David and Kylie Platt. Max Turner. *9 Coronation Street - Tyrone Dobbs (until January and April onwards). Kirsty Soames (until March). Ruby Soames. *Kabin flat (No.10a) - Dennis and Rita Tanner. Tommy Duckworth. Tina McIntyre (June onwards) *11 Coronation Street - Eileen Grimshaw. Jason Grimshaw (until March and April onwards). Paul Kershaw (until March and April onwards). Sean Tully. *12 Coronation Street - Brian Packham. Julie Carp. Paul Kershaw (April only) *13 Coronation Street - Kevin Webster (until April). Jack Webster (until April). Stella, Eva and Gloria Price (from April until June). Karl Munro (from April until June). *Corner Shop flat - Dev Alahan (until March). Tim Metcalfe (March onwards). Faye Windass (April until July). Rosamund Street *Bookies flat (No.9a) - Peter Barlow. Carla Connor. Victoria Street *14a Victoria Street - Lewis Archer (until February). Kirk Sutherland, Beth and Craig Tinker (from February onwards). *Street Cars flat (No.15a) - Lloyd Mullaney. Mandy and Jenna Kamara (February onwards). *Roy's Rolls flat (No.16a) - Roy and Hayley Cropper. Sylvia Goodwin (February onwards). *18a Victoria Street - Steve McDonald. Michelle Connor. Ryan Connor. Katy Armstrong (May until July). Joseph Brown (May until July). *19a Victoria Street - Tina McIntyre (until June). Victoria Court *8 Victoria Court - Nick and Leanne Tilsley. Simon Barlow. Others *5 Grasmere Drive - Audrey Roberts. *28 Grayling Street - Izzy Armstrong. Gary Windass. *Motorhome - Mary Taylor. Awards and nominations National Television Awards *Best Serial Drama: Coronation Street (Winner) *Best Serial Drama Performance: Alan Halsall (Winner), Michelle Keegan (Nominee) *Best Newcomer: Natalie Gumede (Nominee) Television and Radio Industries Club ("TRIC") Awards *TV Soap Of The Year: Coronation Street (Winner) *Soap Personality: Michelle Keegan (Nominee) Royal Television Society *Soap and Continuing Drama Coronation Street (Winner) British Soap Awards *Best Soap: Coronation Street (winner) *Best Actor: Alan Halsall (Winner) *Best Actress: Michelle Keegan, Jennie McAlpine (Nominees) *Sexiest Male: Chris Fountain (Nominees) *Sexiest Female: Michelle Keegan (Winner), Georgia May Foote (Nominee) *Villain of the Year: Natalie Gumede (Winner), Nigel Havers (Nominee) *Best Comedy Performance: Patti Clare (Winner) *Best Young Performance: Ellie Leach (Nominee) *Spectacular Scene of the Year: The Rovers fire (Nominee) *Best On-Screen Partnership: Jennie McAlpine and Alan Halsall (Nominee) *Best Newcomer: Marc Baylis (Nominee) *Best Exit: Nigel Havers (Winner) *Best Dramatic Performance: Natalie Gumede (Winner) *Best Storyline: Kirsty Soames's abuse of Tyrone Dobbs (Winner) *Best Single Episode: Kirsty's Treachery ends in Tyrone's arrest (Episode 8046 (23rd January 2013)) (Nominee) TV Choice Awards *Best Soap: Coronation Street (Winner) *Best Soap Actress: Michelle Keegan (Winner) Category:Coronation Street year-by-year Category:2013